Suwannee County, Florida
Suwannee County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 34,844. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 38,624 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Live Oak. Suwannee County is a prohibition or entirely dry county. 6. History Suwannee County was created in 1858. It was named after the Suwannee River, which forms the county's northern, western, and much of its southern border. The word "Suwannee" may either be a corruption of the Spanish San Juan ("Saint John") or from the Cherokee sawani ("echo river"). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,792 km² (692 sq mi). 1,781 km² (688 sq mi) of it is land and 11 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.62%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Hamilton County - north *Columbia County - east *Gilchrist County - southeast *Lafayette County - west *Madison County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 34,844 people, 13,460 households, and 9,691 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (51/sq mi). There were 15,679 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (23/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.53% White, 12.11% Black or African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.12% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 4.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,460 households out of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,963, and the median income for a family was $34,032. Males had a median income of $26,256 versus $21,136 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,678. About 14.80% of families and 18.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.90% of those under age 18 and 12.40% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Branford # City of Live Oak Unincorporated *1. O'Brien *2. McAlpin *3. Wellborn See also *Dry counties External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Suwannee County Board of County Commissioners * Suwannee County Supervisor of Elections * Suwannee County Property Appraiser * Suwannee County Sheriff's Office * Suwannee County Tax Collector Special districts * Suwannee County Schools * Suwannee River Water Management District Judicial branch ]] * Suwannee County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Suwannee County Chamber of Commerce * Suwannee County Online Category:Counties of Florida Category:Suwannee County, Florida